Olicity Song Fics
by GreenPhoenix3
Summary: I love this OTP and music. I range from Disney to rock and pop (and anything else). If you have any suggestions or request leave a review!


**I See the Light**

**AN: I had to take this off and redo the lyrics, sorry. Post 2x18 but before 2x19. This is my first Olicty fan-fic. It's a song-fic based off of the **_**Tangled **_**song. It is not beta-ed (betaed?). I just heard this song and automatically thought of them two! There was also a pic like this on Tumblr. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Arrow.**

_All those days, watching from the windows,_

_All those years outside looking in_

Felicity was never the popular girl or the "IT" girl. She was the quirky and nerdy I.T. girl that barely had a brain to mouth filter. People were annoyed with her or she embarrassed herself so much that they avoided her. Until she joined Team Arrow (she could call them whatever she wanted to!). Her life always had her on the outside watching people get hurt. Now she was on the inside watching and protecting them- with him.

_All that time, never really knowing,_

_Just how blind I've been_

Before Felicity joined the team, she thought she knew good from evil, right from wrong. She was so wrong. Meeting Sara, Diggle, and Oliver showed her that there was greater evil out there hiding behind "what's right." The world was grayer than simple black and white. Yet out of the horrible evil came greater good-heroes. Three of them to be exact. A cool butt-kicking assassin, a big brother soldier, and a man who has been sacrificing everything for town that was believed to be doomed. Felicity knew they had their faults but seeing the evil they fight (physically, emotionally, and mentally) helps her to truly see them as heroes.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight,_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see,_

_Standing here, it's all so clear,_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

The day Thea was kidnapped Felicity stood in the lair with Diggle watching Oliver. He was breaking and she could see it. Slade was winning but Felicity knew that Oliver was stronger than this. If he wasn't her, Diggle, and Sara would stand by his side to lift him up. She blinked in surprise when Oliver asked her what she and Diggle were doing there. She thought about the time when they were trying to stop the Undertaking. The lair was dark and barely had a good computer system. Now the lair is lighter and more like a hero's lair (thanks to her) but the tension is just like that day. She meant what she said when she said she was staying then and now he needed to know that she would still stay because honestly she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here where she was needed.

_And at last I see the light,_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

When Felicity went home that night she thought about the first time she met Oliver. The day was just a normal mundane day. Until he came into her office. Everything became brighter, even her babbling. He brought the life that she knew she wanted and needed in her life.

_And at last I see the light,_

_And it's like the sky is new,_

When she remembered her old life it barely feels like hers. Her life with Oliver (and Digg) gave her a new purpose, a new family, a new (dare she say it) love.

_And it's warm and real and bright,_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

Even though her new life held many horrifying dangers she wouldn't trade it for anything else. She's needed and wanted here. When she was high, she was out of it but she does remembered how she felt when Oliver called her "His girl." She felt surprised, at peace, and this never-ending joy that caused a dopey smile to begin on her face (she blamed the medicine but it still puts the same smile on her face when she thinks about that moment).

_All at once everything looks different,_

_Now that I see you_

She was sitting on her couch thinking about past memories (most making her smile and blush) when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could be here this late? I mean haven't people heard of common courtesy!" She rambled as she approached the door. She looked and was surprised to see Oliver standing at the doorstep.

"Hey Oliver, is something wrong?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I….I just needed to see you." Felicity would've thought it was about the mission but the way his voice became soft made her see the man she couldn't help but fall in love with. The man that she would always thank for changing her life for the better.

**A little while before**

_All those days, chasing down a daydream,_

_All those years, living in a blur_

Slade coming back showed Oliver how much the Island still had control over him. The years before and on the Island were a blur that became his terrorizing nightmares. Even now the Island made him a killer and a disappointment in the eyes of everyone he cared about. Except for her.

_All that time never truly seeing,_

_Things, the way they were_

Oliver knew he was a disgusting brat before the Island. He never took things seriously then. On the Island it seemed that every good choice he made came with five bad choices. He learned to be colder and faster in his decision making. Making sure people never came too close, but they always did. When he came back in Starling he tried to do better thinking that he could save the city by himself. He couldn't, he failed his city. And now he's trying to fix past wrongs before it destroys everything he loves but he seems to be failing at that too.

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight,_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know,_

_If she's here it's crystal clear,_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Then he remembers her, his happiness, his Felicity. The way she fought him to see another way. The way she babbles about random things bringing a smile to his, Sara, and Digg's face. The way she selflessly gives to the mission. How she always told him the truth. The fierceness in her voice and eyes when she told him to get Thea. The vulnerability in her eyes as she told him about her father and the fear of losing him. The hurt of what happened after Russia and her ability to still stay by his side. The faith she had in him as a hero. He didn't deserve her, or her faith but she still gave it to him. He knows he has Sara and Digg but he can see how they doubt and question many of his decisions. Felicity does too but she'll either voice her opinions at that moment or just follow the order. He meant what he said when he said that she'll never lose him. She wouldn't lose him because he can't lose her. Felicity was _his_ girl. A girl he needed to see right now.

_And at last I see the light,_

**Oliver:**

Oliver tried hiding his smile from Felicity's ramble as she came to the door. But when she opened the door the smile was wiped by his sudden overwhelming emotions. Seeing Felicity in a woman's white T-shirt and blue bacon flannels with her bare-feet with different bright nail polish on each toe, made Oliver feel a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hey Oliver, is something wrong?" Felicity asked in a concerned voice.

"I….I just needed to see you." Oliver felt nervous and vulnerable and he hated it. He couldn't even look Felicity in the eye. Yet, he saw her mouth turn up in a sweet small smile. This gave him the courage to look up and he finally saw why he needed to come here. The bright open light in her eyes gave him strength and courage to fight, but it also gave him hope. Hope that they'll beat Slade, his sister would forgive him, but most of all a hope for love.

**Felicity:**

Felicity smiled at Oliver. He was avoiding her eyes but when he saw her smile he looked at her. What she saw almost made her gasp in surprise. He was so open. The broken, scared man staring back at her was _Oliver_. She feared that that the look would always be there but soon a little light came to his eyes and he gave her a small smile back. They stayed like that for a few seconds but it felt like everything they needed to say was in each other's smiles. Then Felicity realized that Oliver was still standing in her doorway.

"Um, you should come inside."

"No, I….I just needed to see you, sorry to bother you." Oliver still had the small smile on his face but his eyes returned to the hard eyes of Oliver Queen. Felicity realized that the Oliver she saw was covered by darkness but had a bright light inside of him. Oliver was about to go but Felicity reacted and grabbed his wrist.

"You didn't bother me. But, maybe, I need you. Not like _need _need you." Felicity did _need_ Oliver. She needed his strong hidden light. This made her nervous which made her ramble. "I need some company if you don't mind. But if you do that's okay because now I'm rambling."

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

**Oliver:**

When Felicity grabbed his wrist he was surprised.

"You didn't bother me. But, maybe, I need you." She said that with enough courage to look him in his eyes. The openness of her eyes made him admire her more. He always knew Felicity was remarkable but Felicity Smoak was a true jem. She was beautiful, strong, loyal, pure, and honest. She lifted the pain and fear that fogged his brain.

_And at last I see the light_

_ "_Not like _need _need you. I need some company if you don't mind. But if you do that's okay because now I'm rambling." Felicity rambled in her own cute little way. Her rambles always brought a little light back in his life. She had removed her hand from his wrist and he found himself missing her gentle yet firm touch.

**Felicity:**

"Felicity." Felicity always loved the way he said her name in a steady calm voice. "I would love to come inside." The sincerity in Oliver's voice made Felicity's heart do two dangerous things- beat through her chest and hope for an actually chance at a relationship with her hero.

_And it's like the sky is new_

"Good, great, um yeah so come on in pal." Felicity almost cringed at her own awkwardness. "The couch is free and comfortable. I only got water and hot coca which a tough Vigilante like you might not drink but you might because I don't know what you like to drink or don't like to drink and thre, two, one." Her stupid beating heart made her all kinds of nervous. Anyone (even herself) would cringe in embarrassment of the poor soul that she was. Not Oliver.

"I actually would love some hot coca. No marshmallows please." Felicity looked over at Oliver. He had a small amused smile on his face. Felicity decided that her ramble's (no matter how horrible they were) had a new purpose- to make Oliver smile.

_And it's warm and real and bright,_

_And the world has somehow shifted,_

_All at once, everything is different,_

_Now that I see you_

**Oliver:**

After Felicity made them hot coca she had him choose a movie to watch. He loved how she knew when to talk (most of the times) and when to just be Felicity. He chose The Avengers. She laughed her soft laugh that warmed him up.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"The similarities between them and us is so ironic. Different people who were underdogs and have many personal issues that conflict with each other, come together to fight a villain from one of the character's past. One of the main characters is an archer too." She giggled and rambled as she put the movie in and came to the couch. Seeing her ramble, in her pj's, at her home, made him see that things could be different. With her, he could be at home and safe.

**Felicity:**

Watching a movie with Oliver next to her on her couch in her home felt too comfortable. She didn't even notice that they were touching and almost holding hands. She felt more at home with him by her side then when she was alone. She knew in the morning they would be partners but now they were them. Safe and sound together.

_Now that I, see you_

They both didn't realize it but before the movie ended they fell asleep on top of each other with small smiles on their faces. Oliver woke up from his surprising restful sleep with Felicity on top of his chest and his arm around her waist. He wanted to stay like this, to see her peaceful sleeping face forever. He smelled her hair. The smell of strawberries and Felicity ran through him, he revealed in her scent. He was surprised to see that Felicity was awake looking at him the same way he was looking at her. Her eyes met his and they felt what they held back for so long. The love they had for each other shown through their eyes. They just stared at each other, getting closer and closer. Felicity felt Oliver's breath on her mouth. His smell of sweat, leather, and Oliver. She closed her eyes and somewhere she knew he did the same. Their lips –

_**RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!**_


End file.
